One Day You'll See
by NouHang
Summary: Rei walks out.


One Day You'll See

Written by Nou

I wish I own Sailor Moon and Inuyasha…but I don't.

_**You told me that you wishes that I would disappear. **_

_**Don't worry, one day when my time is up, **_

_**Or one day when I'm up and down you'll never see me again.**_

_**If I chose to leave you, **_

_**I'll never come back to you.**_

_**Never come back to you, **_

_**Not in death, **_

_**Not in life or dream. **_

_**All trace of me will be gone but the memories will stay.**_

Rei watches as he grab his jacket and walked out of the bedroom door. Tears threaten to come out of her eyes. Her heart falling apart. She's on her knee, she had beg him to stay but he wouldn't listen to her. This wasn't something new.

_**You don't see my love for you, **_

_**You don't see the things that I do for you. **_

_**You don't see me. **_

_**Opens your eyes now before it's too late.**_

Rei slowly got up from the ground and sat on the bed, after what seems like hours. She reached up to wipe away her tears and turns to look at the pictures on the night table. When she first met him, it was like a dream come true, but now it's a endless nightmare. She slowly reached for the phone, wishing that the person she's calling will not pick up.

_**But I can see it clearly now, **_

_**No matter how much I love you, **_

_**No matter if I'm dying right before you, **_

_**You will never love me. **_

_**You refused to see me before you, **_

_**Denying me your love when I give it all I have.**_

Rei put down the phone. Her friends were on their way to pick her up. She have made up her mind. He wasn't worth it anymore, she give it all she have and it wasn't working. It was backfiring. Her friends had finally talked her into leavening him. She can't live a nightmare anymore, there was already enough scars in her heart.

_**You told me that you wishes you had never ever met me. **_

_**Don't worry, **_

_**Our fate had only crossed, **_

_**It didn't became one. **_

_**But one day you'll wishes that it had became one, **_

_**And when you do it'll be too late. **_

_**Cause than I'll be the one who's telling you that I wishes we had never ever met.**_

_**You may not see it now, **_

_**You may not know it now, **_

_**One day you'll see it but it'll be too late. **_

_**When you do see it when you do know it, **_

_**I'll be gone. **_

_**Gone far away from your reach. **_

_**My back will be facing you, **_

_**Your words will bound right off my back and into the ground like mine did to you.**_

Usagi helped Rei pack her bags, while the other wait downstairs. It had been over a year since they had saw Rei when she moved in with her boyfriend, whom everyone at the time believes that was her soulmate. Now they all stood downstairs not sure what to do. They had hear stories of how Rei life took a turn for the worst, but this was something else.

_**You told me that you wishes we had never been together. **_

_**Don't worry that will happen soon enough, **_

_**Cause I'm packing and leavening you.**_

_**Just know that if I step out of that door and into the outside world, **_

_**I'm never coming back inside that door again, **_

_**Not in life, **_

_**Not and death and not in dream. **_

_**If I step out, **_

_**Nothing in the world would bring be back.**_

Rei sigh as she looks around the bedroom once last time. This room hold a lot of memories, bad and good. Rei looked at Usagi. 'It'll be alright, Rei." Usagi say to Rei, "Inuyasha and everyone is still waiting for you." Rei give Usagi a weak smile and nodded. She wishes things could had been different.

_**I give you everything I have, **_

_**My heart and soul. **_

_**And when I did you took it willing, **_

_**But now you threw it back at me like they were something not worth it. **_

_**I'm taking it all back. **_

_**Taking everything that I had ever give you back.**_

_**I love you so much that it hurt, **_

_**But you don't love me. **_

_**You were only using me, **_

_**But it's alright, **_

_**Cause I'm the one girl you should had love, **_

_**The one who'll ever feel you. **_

Rei slowly walked down the stairs. Her eyes searching for answer among the walls, praying that she'll be strong enough to walk out the door. Inuyasha watches as Rei walked down the stairs. A part of him wants to beat the man that ruined her. She looks so lost and hurt, like a child.

_**When you are old and aged, **_

_**You'll wishes that you had stop me, **_

_**You'll wishes that you can take everything back, **_

_**But than it's too late cause by than I'll be with someone who'll love me for **__**who I am. **_

_**And I'm never coming back to you, **_

_**Once I'm out of your life, **_

_**I'm not stepping back in.**_

_**No matter how painful it's is to leave you, **_

_**I'm going to do it cause that's what you wanted and it's your mistake.**_

Inuyasha walked over to her when she was there, standing before them. He took her bags and put his arm around her. She looked at him, almost like she didn't know him. Like he was a stranger. Her other friends came around her and each of them hug her. Inuyasha walked her out of the house. Rei didn't look back. She have made up her mind and she isn't about to back down.

THE END


End file.
